


Taking Care of You

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [142]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: While in his research fugue-state, Stiles is well fed and energized by his boyfriend.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [142]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56587
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Taking Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a submitted prompt on Twitter: If not, maybe Peter taking care of Stiles while he's on a research spree (giving him food/keeping him hydrated). 
> 
> Cross-posted to Tumblr [here](https://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/638504108644597760/stilespeter-ficlet).

When Stiles gets into research mode, like  _ really _ gets into it, it’s almost like he’s in this fugue state in which he doesn’t notice anything else around him, doesn’t realize what time it is, and only gets up when his bladder screams at him, not even his stomach can convince him. He usually tries to prepare for this state, having water and energy drinks and various snacks--most of which are likely unhealthy and should not be allowed anywhere near his dad--nearby that he’ll mindlessly consume as he delves into the dark corners of the interwebs for any hint of information. The longest he’s gone previously is a couple days, but this one is turning out to be a doozy. He just can’t find anything on this one creature. It’s like no one has even made it up let alone seen it, which is impossible because they all saw it a week ago as it snacked on the remains of… well it was disturbing. He’d long run out of his prepared snacks a few days ago, but yet when he has to take his break--his bladder has been making itself known for the last fifteen minutes--there is a fresh supply along with a sandwich and a bottle of water sitting on his desk. He emerges from the bathroom to find Peter sneaking out of his room, a few empty mugs and snack wrappers crumpled in his fist.

“Did you make me that sandwich?” Peter shrugs but doesn’t answer. Stiles continues, “Have you been bringing me coffee and snacks?”

Peter stares at him, face flat and neutral. Stiles knows it’s him. There’s no one else it could be since Peter and his dad are the only ones that have a key to his place. They stare at each other for a moment before Stiles sighs, a fond smile playing on his lips.

“Well, thank you,” he says before leaning in and giving Peter a peck on the lips.

“You have an hour before I make you go to sleep. You look like a zombie,” Peter says.

“Love you, too,” Stiles says with a wave as he goes back to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion) or my [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/).


End file.
